Walktrough-Guide
Introduction Sweet phones Carl to inform him of his mother's tragic death. Carl begins a journey back to Los Santos. He is greeted by Officer Tenpenny, a crooked cop who has been bullying CJ since before his leave for Liberty City. Tenpenny and his fellow officers, Pulaski and Hernandez, take Carl for a ride. Carl claims that he is clean -- that he is no longer involved with gangs. The officers want something from CJ but when they want it, they will find him. Meanwhile, CJ is thrown from a moving car into Front Yard Ballas territory, a close rival of Grove Street's. Hop on the BMX bicycle in front of you. Begin pedalling, tapping 'X' rapidly to build up momentum. Cycle to the Johnson house by following the 'CJ' icon on the radar. Enter the red marker to trigger the cutscene and progress with the story. Big Smoke Start this mission by entering the red marker at the Johnson house. Carl decides to refresh his memory by looking at old photos of the Johnson family. Smoke enters the room with a baseball bat, preparing to whack CJ. He realises who it is, and gives a short welcome before driving CJ to the cemetery to meet his brother. Carl meets up with Ryder, Kendl and Sweet. Kendl is glad to see him, but Sweet is still angry that he moved to Liberty City and abandoned his friends and family. The brothers argue, and Kendl leaves to meet her boyfriend Cesar, which Sweet is also unhappy about. Sweet describes the poor situation that Grove Street are in, before leaving the cemetery. The Ballas perform an unexepcted drive-by shooting, destroying Smoke's car. Hop on the bicycle and follow Sweet, repeatedly tapping 'X' to build up momentum. You must maintain a fast speed, as the Ballas will drive along side you and shoot at you constantly. Follow Sweet to the Mulholland Intersection and the homies will split up to avoid the Ballas attack. Smoke and Ryder are waiting. Follow Ryder through the narrow streets, back to the grove, and stop in the red marker. Ryder CJ meets Ryder, an old friend very passionate about the Orange Grove Families. Their chat takes places in front of the Badfellas poster (a poster advertising a fictional movie; also appears in GTA3 & Vice City). The owner of Well Stacked Pizza has dis-respected the Orange Grove Families, by clearing the gang graffiti tag from his walls. Ryder invites CJ to pay a visit to the owner, and teach him a harsh lesson. Hop into the pick-up truck outside Ryder's house, and head off to the pizza store. Before arriving, you have the opportunity to get a haircut at Old Reece’s hair facial studio. The couple enter the pizza store, and CJ distracts the owner by ordering ‘The Full Rack’, the largest meal on the menu. Ryder enters the store in disguise. The owner knows that it is Ryder because he looks so small, and brandishes a 12-gauge shotgun, forcing the pair to leg it. Return to the neighbourhood. Shows on Nicktoons Network Programs currently broadcast Category:PlayStation 2 games